The structure of a conventional camera lens places the driver on the outside of the lens mount, and it is driven by connecting the driving component. Because the source of the drive is equipped on one side, it needs other components placed inside the lens mount to assist the driving function to extend the lenses.
Because the driver must be placed on the external side of the lens mount, making the structure of the camera lens hard to match symmetrically, the special arrangement for lens to be placed on the camera is affected.
Because the driver is placed on one side of the lens mount, when zooming, it moves from side to side, which is not acceptable in today's digital market.
The driver needs other components to work, which increases the cost of the components and assembly, and it does not meet the preferred economic goals and price considerations.
The movement of the multiple lenses inside the zoom lens mount can focus automatically by the preset driving component. For multiple focus, soft focus, or a fuzzy effect, the driving component is not able to provide specific control to drive the lenses inside the lens mount.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.